By the Light of the Moon
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: "The moon works in mysterious ways. It can either use its light to guide us to the bright of the day or drown us forever in darkness." Duskclan challenge- Abandoned.


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another Duskclan challenge! This one is about a mother who haters her kit but there is a twist. First, it must be told in the queen's point of view and the kit has to be hated not for looks. So, if you know me, all of my stories are with interesting features about the cats. The main plot is Sparrowclan, Thrushclan and Featherclan were once normal clans until the moon covered the sun pernminately. I hope you like it!**

I let out a loud wail, pain searing through my body. The medicine cat's yowls were drowned out by my painful screeches. "Push Dappledpetal!" I gave one last weak push, a large stick in my jaws splintering as i bit down. A tiny black bundle slid out and landed on the moss with a plop. Swiftly, the medicine cat nipped the kitting sac and a pure black kit tumbled out.

He licked in until i gave out a weak mewl, then placed it at my belly. I squinted, trying to get a good glimpse at my newborn kit through the dimly lit nursery. "A she-cat. She looks just like the night sky," the medicine cat, Frogclaw meowed.

Sure enough, he was right. I could make out a faint outline of my daughter's black pelt as she lay at my belly, suckling. My eyes drifted to the crescent shaped marking on her head, like the moon. It stood out, white against the dark black.

I let out a growl. She reminded me of the moon, the cursed moon that left the clans forever in darkness. As if to prove my point, the large, full moon glowed against the inky black sky, no stars twinkling. Starclan, their dead ancestors, had sent the sign of the eternal night, almost to punish the clans on the earth.

The tiny kit let out a mewl, getting my attention. "What do you want?" I snarled and the kit squirmed. The rays of light the moon gave off suddenly filled the nursery, light bouncing off every still object. I gasped, staring down at the kit. As it moved towards me, I pushed it away. It's wails grew louder and the light of the moon rays turned a dark crimson red, bathing the nursery in an eerie darkness.

I shivered and moved closer to the kit, curling my tail around it. Content, the kit started to purr, curling up at my milk scented belly. I stared at Frogclaw in horror. What was this monster? To be able to control the moon? That isn't possible!

"I shall name her Moonkit. She will bring great harm to our clans. I hope you are happy Starclan," I growled and Frogclaw dipped his head, leaving the moonlit nursery.

* * *

It had been three days since Moonkit was born, and every day, i grew to hate the kit who could control the moon. She would seem to know if I hated her because a blood red light would fill the warm nursery. Cats chose to avoid the once cheerful den. I would hear apprentices complain about even stepping close to the den with the creepy cat.

As I sat in my nest, gazing outside to the dark clearing, I felt a paw brush up against me.

"Momma?" Moonkit mewled, her dark blue eyes open.

"Go and explore," I hissed, not caring what happened to her. The little kit nodded.

"Can you come with me?" She whined, the rays of the moon turning a pale reddish colour.

"Fine," I spat, getting to my paws and following my kit out to the Sparrowclan clearing. It was dimly lit thanks to the eternal moon that covered the sky. It was hard to tell whether it was day or night so most cats just slept whenever. Moonkit gazed around the dark clearing, blue eyes wide and glowing.

I rolled my eyes, not seeing what was so interesting about the camp. It was normally shaded from large, towering oaks making it now much darker then the other clans' territories. A few cats lingered around, some sharing prey and some talking.

"Wow! Camp is so big!" Moonkit gasped in awe. Silence filled the clearing as cats stopped their conversations to see the odd kit. Moonkit tipped her head, confused to why everyone was watching her. I spotted my mate not too far away and stalked over to him, leaving the monster alone.

I watched my daughter look over at her pelt, trying to see if her fur was messy. I rolled my eyes, half disgusted with the black kit, half embarrassed to be the mother of IT. Laughter began to arise from the cats around her daughter. The dark pelted kit pressed herself against the ground. Ears flattened against her skull, I heard the kit wailing, calling for me.

I ignored it, watching quietly. "Momma! Momma where did you go?" Her wails desperately echoing through the camp.

Snickers sounded and one cat spat, "She doesn't want you! Nobody does!"

She turned and looked me directly in the eyes, her gaze filled with hurt and sadness. Above her, the moon glowed brightly, lighting up the clearing a bit better. As the insults thrown at her got worse, the pale light of the moon rays darken to a blood red colour. A few of the cats closer to her backed away. The red moonlight bathing the clearing in red.

Cats began to whisper, a few of them backing away from my freakish daughter. Letting out a growl, I storm over to her, biting rather hard on her scruff and carrying her away to the nursery. She let out a mewl, startled. Once she realized it was me, she let out a purr. Cursing mentally to why i ever wanted kits, I dropped her roughly on the ground. She let out a squeak and I hissed.

"Why did you do that? You are a freak!" I spat and the kit cringed, backing away from me.

"Why don't you love me?" She wailed and I narrowed my eyes.

"Look at you! Cats shouldn't be able to control the moon!"

With that said, I let the nursery, not even bothering to hear her reply. "I can change! Please come back!"

* * *

It had been a few moons since I had officially abandoned my "daughter". Moonkit, well now Moonpaw was quietly practising fighting moves she had picked up from the other apprentices. She hadn't received a mentor, I made sure of that and was stuck cleaning the dens. She tried to a twist, spinning on her hind legs, but lost balance, slipping and falling on the ground.

I let out a hiss as some dust landed on the plump squirrel i was enjoying. Moonpaw looked at me, a little afraid and ran off into the forest. She was scared around everyone, so it was so easy to boss her around.

A small apprentice sized cat exited the medicine cat den and walked over to me. "The moon works in mysterious ways. It can either use its light to guide us to the bright of the day or drown us forever in darkness," Foxpaw whispered quietly to me. I narrowed my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You already know."

* * *

"I deserve to get a warrior name Lionstar. You have already lost two warriors and more will probably die! I can be help to the clan!" I heard Moonpaw beg. Lionstar sighed.

"Fine."

He hopped onto a large stone in the middle of the camp. "All cats gather beneath the large stone for clan meeting. We are low on warriors because of the attacks and Moonpaw informs me that she deserves a warrior name." I snorted. Deserves? More like wants. She was useless, learning anything she could manage to scrap together from watching the other apprentices train.

"Moonpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Moonlight," Lionstar meowed, not even bothering to use the proper words. Moonlight didn't seem to care as she held her head high. No cats cheered her name, most grumbled or walked away.

Moonlight pranced over to me, bouncing happily. "Mother! I'm a warrior!" She purred.

If she was a normal kit, i would have congratulated her and told her i was proud of her. But, she was different. Odd. "So? Who cares?" I hissed and a fallen look appeared on her face.

"Y-You're my mother! Y-You should care about me!" She wailed and I let out a snarl.

"You? Care about you?! You are a mistake! A non natural thing!"

At my words, tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she let out a whimper. "I can prove to you that i am a good daughter! A normal kit!" She promised. Then she walked away into the forest. I let out a laugh, thinking that she was making a foolish promise. Nobody would ever think of her as a real cat!

Oh how I didn't know she kept that promise and wasn't going to break it. She needed it like she needed air.

* * *

A dark red light filled the clearing and a black pelted cat walked through it, welcoming the scarlet colour. A pale tabby cat lay not too far away, fur soaking in the red light. Unmoving and cold. "Lionstar! You and your clanmates have brought this to yourselves!" She hissed and I watched, scared for once in the warrior den.

"You will all suffer!" She wailed, the scarlet moonlight making the clearing glow and eerie colour. I snuck quietly out of the warrior den, remaining in the dark shadows of the trees.

I felt a twig snap beneath my paws and Moonlight's head snapped around, her blue eyes meeting mine. "Mother," she purred, smiling. "Good to see you have come."

"Moonlight you have to stop this! Don't be a monster that everyone fears!" I wailed and she frowned.

"Wasn't I already thought to be one?"

I opened my mouth to reply but I knew she was right. "Moonlight listen. You don't have to-" The black pelted she-cat raised her tail to interrupt her mother.

Looking up at the moon, she sighed. "The moon works in mysterious ways. It can either use its light to guide us to the bright of the day or drown us forever in darkness," she murmured and I was shocked. It was the same thing Foxpaw had told me.

"The prophecy was about me. It was if the teasing and hatred continued, then I would destroy them. If I was loved and cared for, I would make a great warrior, a useful asset to the clan. Sadly, you just could even give me a single nice comment!" She growled and I was taken back.

I had made a monster. Red moonlight tinted my pale grey fur a scarlet colour and I looked at my paws.

I had given her hate and misery her whole life. Now, Sparrowclan will feel the wrath of the moon. For once, the dark clearing in Sparrowclan was full of moonlight. Instead of waking up to darkness, I would always wake up to the same thing, red moonlight Moonstar, leader of Sparrowclan, a cat who could control the moon. My daughter I had abandoned all those moons ago...

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Moonstar didn't become a Brokenstar/Tigerstar, killing all her enemies. Instead, she lead them, battle after battle, ruling over all three clans as Moonstar, leader of Nightclan. If you guys want, why not join Duskclan. Also, anyone here a Marianas Trench fan? If so, they released a new song called Pop101. If you haven't heard them yet, why not go and listen to them? They are awesome! **

**-Grasswing. **


End file.
